


Унесенная ветром

by Reymas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas





	Унесенная ветром

Стук каблучков Винды Розье не спутаешь. Она ходит легко и плавно, почти порхает. И обязательно гладко зачесанные волосы, обязательно полный макияж. Вертихвостка. Ради кого старается? Ведь Он, ее «господин», даже не смотрит на свою верную соратницу, Ему она нужна только как подставка для курительного черепа.  
  
Стук прекратился. Винда стояла почти за ее спиной и наверняка жаждала внимания к новым сапожкам или что там у нее теперь. Куини фыркнула, даже не обернувшись. Стоит ли отвлекаться от вида за окном, если и так все понятно, для этого не нужно даже читать чужие мысли.  
  
— Я слышала, ты решила заменить домовых эльфов, — нежно пропела Винда. — Что у нас сегодня на ужин?  
  
— Жареные свиные окорочка, — не менее нежно проворковала Куини, скосившись через плечо на соперницу.   
  
И вот эта лощеная француженка считает, что она в этом замке лучшая? Она ошибается. Всего лишь первая из тех, кто появился. Но рано или поздно это изменится. А она так и останется подставкой для черепа! Куини фыркнула.  
  
— Не хочешь пожертвовать свои?  
  
— Ну что ты, — улыбка Винды источала сладкий яд. — Я думаю, двух будет достаточно. Надеюсь, ты владеешь левитацией?  
  
— Только сверху вниз. Зато, — Куини все же обернулась и критически осмотрела Винду с головы до ног, задержавшись взглядом на подоле платья. — О, ты решила все же не грабить несчастного Кролла? Или для тебя его вещи малы?  
  
— Нет, — фыркнула Винда с презрением. — Это у тебя проблемы с гардеробом, стоит обновить. Зайди, пока Абернати все не забрал. Он после тюрьмы стал такой жадный…  
  
Куини легким движением поправила волосы. Светло-розовый рукав плеснул по воздуху с ощутимым небрежением.  
  
— Если бы ты умела ухаживать за вещами, то тебе не пришлось бы так часто их менять. Но я так вижу, домовые эльфы избегают встреч с тобой и тебе приходится стирать свои наряды руками… я тебе так сочувствую…  
  
— О, ну что ты. Если ты не видела ни единого домовика, то это лишь значит, что они отлично воспитаны. Здесь на Америка, где всем низшим существам предоставляется свобода. Они все равно от нее только глупеют, — Винда подошла ближе, тоже выглядывая в окно.  
  
Горы вокруг Нурменгарда источали покой и белое сияние. Темные росчерки оголенного ветром камня только подчеркивали безмятежность снега, готового в любой момент сорваться сокрушительной лавиной.  
  
— Ты действительно так любишь своего маггла? — неожиданно мирно спросила Винда, полюбовавшись полетом дракона над самой высокой вершиной. — Это же несерьезно.  
  
— Действительно, — отрезала Куини. — я ведь не спрашиваю, действительно ли ты любишь… господина. Но есть одно отличие. У меня больше шансов, чем у тебя.  
  
— Уверена? — Винда тихонько рассмеялась. — Меня все устраивает. Я бы никому не желала приблизиться к нему настолько же, насколько это делает, например, он.  
  
Она кивнула на высокую фигуру Криденса. То есть, Аурелиуса. Куини покачала головой.  
  
— Мальчик сам не знает, чего он хочет. Но я сомневаюсь, что хочет он именно Геллерта Гриндельвальда…  
  
— Наверное, так даже лучше. А почему ты просто не приказала своему магглу быть с тобой? — похоже, Винду действительно интересовали перипетии общения с низшими существами. Экзотика!  
  
— Я приказала, — очень-очень равнодушно пожала плечами Куини. — Но не рассчитала, что мне будут мешать. А зачем тебе все это знать?  
  
— Ну-у… — Винду таинственно улыбнулась. — Ты на столь многое готова ради любви… Это редкость. Но что будет, если его убьют? Он ведь маггл. Ты сама знаешь, что будет с ними. Со всеми.  
  
Куини долго смотрела на горы. Безмятежные старые горы, с которых готова сорваться лавина, погребающая всех. Ей все равно, кто стоит у подножья, сумасшедшая Мэри Лу или Якоб с его беззащитной улыбкой. Что, если он так и не простит? Но он же пришел за ней. Но не пошел за ней в огонь. Так ли он ее любит? Или может, она просто замена его невесте — очаровательной блондинке в розовом платье? Как скоро он найдет себе новую невесту, смешной толстячок с печальными глазами?  
  
— Знаю, — Куини решительно тряхнула головой. — Но я подумаю об этом завтра.


End file.
